morningmusumeofhelloprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show
from album 13 Colorful Character' ---- '''Released' July 04, 2012 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V Recorded 2012 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Ren'ai Hunter 49th Single (2012) Next: Wakuteka Take a chance 51st Single (2012) ]] One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show (One•Two•Three/The 摩天楼ショー; One Two Three/ The Skyscraper Show) is the 50th Single of Morning Musume. It was released on July 04, 2012, and Single V was released on July 25, 2012. The single is released in 9 editions, Regular, Limited A, Limited B, Limited C, Limited D, Limited E, Limited F, Single V and two Event Vs. The Limited A and B contains the solo song by the 6th Generation, the Limited C and D features the solo song by the 9th Generation, and the Limited E and F features the solo song by the 10th Generation. Tracklist CD #One•Two•Three #The Matenrou Show #One•Two•Three (Instrumental) #The Matenrou Show (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #One •Two•Three #The Matenrou Show #Watashi no Jidai! (私の時代!; My Era!) - 6th Generation: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina #One•Two•Three (Instrumental) #The Matenrou Show (Instrumental) DVD #One•Two•Three (Another Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B CD #One•Two•Three #The Matenrou Show #Watashi no Jidai! - 6th Generation: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina #One•Two•Three (Instrumental) #The Matenrou Show (Instrumental) Limited Edition C CD #One•Two•Three #The Matenrou Show #Aisaretai no ni... (アイサレタイノニ・・・; I Want to be Loved, but...) - 9th Generation: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon #One•Two•Three (Instrumental) #The Matenrou Show (Instrumental) DVD #The Matenrou Show (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition D CD #One•Two•Three #The Matenrou Show #Aisaretai no ni... - 9th Generation: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon #One•Two•Three (Instrumental) #The Matenrou Show (Instrumental) Limited Edition E CD #One•Two•Three #The Matenrou Show #Seishun Domannaka (青春ど真ん中; Right in the Middle of Our Youth) - 10th Generation: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #One•Two•Three (Instrumental) #The Matenrou Show (Instrumental) DVD #One•Two•Three (Close-Up Ver.) Limited Edition F CD #One•Two•Three #The Matenrou Show #Seishun Domannaka - 10th Generation: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #One•Two•Three (Instrumental) #The Matenrou Show (Instrumental) Single V (One•Two•Three) #One•Two•Three (MV) #One•Two•Three (Dance Shot Ver.) #Making of (メキング映像) Event V (One•Two•Three) #One•Two•Three (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #One•Two•Three (Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.) #One•Two•Three (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #One•Two•Three (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #One•Two•Three (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #One•Two•Three (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #One•Two•Three (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #One•Two•Three (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #One•Two•Three (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #One•Two•Three (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) Event V (Member Profile) #Video Profile (Michishige Sayumi) #Video Profile (Tanaka Reina) #Video Profile (Fukumura Mizuki) #Video Profile (Ikuta Erina) #Video Profile (Sayashi Riho) #Video Profile (Suzuki Kanon) #Video Profile (Iikubo Haruna) #Video Profile (Ishida Ayumi) #Video Profile (Sato Masaki) #Video Profile (Kudo Haruka) #Video Profile (For the Fans) Featured Members *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka TV Performances *2012.07.01 Music Japan *2012.07.06 Happy Music Concert Performances #One•Two•Three #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Summer 2012 ~Kitakore Natsu no Fan Matsuri!~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Summer 2012 ~Wakuwaku Natsu no Fan Matsuri!~ #*Morning Musume 15th Anniversary Concert Tour Fall 2012 ~Colorful Characters~ #The Matenrou Show #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Summer 2012 ~Wakuwaku Natsu no Fan Matsuri!~ #*Morning Musume 15th Anniversary Concert Tour Fall 2012 ~Colorful Characters~ Song Information #One Two Three #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru #*Chorus: Morning Musume, CHINO, Tsunku #*Vocals: #**Tanaka Reina & Sayashi Riho (Main Vocals) #**Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, & Sato Masaki (Center Vocals) #**Michishige Sayumi & Sato Masaki (Minor Vocals) #The Matenrou Show #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Chorus: CHINO, Takeuchi Hiroaki, Tsunku #*Vocals: #**Tanaka Reina & Sayashi Riho (Main & Center Vocals) #**Michishige Sayumi & Fukumura Mizuki (Minor Vocals) #Watashi no Jidai! #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro #*Chorus: CHINO, Tsunku #*Guitar: Kamada Kouji #*Vocals: #**Michishige Sayumi & Tanaka Reina (Main Vocals) #Aisaretai no ni... #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro #*Chorus: CHINO #*Guitar: Sayashi Riho and Kamada Kouji #*Vocals: #**Fukumura Mizuki & Sayashi Riho (Main Vocals) #**Ikuta Erina & Suzuki Kanon (Minor Vocals) #Seishun Domannaka #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru #*Chorus: CHINO #*Vocals: #**Iikubo Haruna & Ishida Ayumi (Main Vocals) #**Masaki Sato & Haruka Kudo (Minor Vocals) Trivia *This is the first single in over ten years to not feature a 5th generation member since The☆Peace!, and the first single in over five years to not feature an 8th generation member since Aruiteru. *This is the first single in the whole history of Morning Musume with a generation gap of two in a row (7th and 8th gen). *This is Michishige Sayumi's first single as leader of Morning Musume, and the first single in which a 6th generation member is the leader of Morning Musume. *This is the first Morning Musume single in which all members are born in the 'Heisei Period'. *This is their first single to feature three songs performed by a different generation. *This is the first single which sold more than 50,000 copies on it's first day since "Koko ni Iruzee!" in 2002. *This single has the best first week sales of Morning Musume since the 1999 release of "Furusato", which sold 102,750 copies in first week. *First Morning Musume single to get 2 Event V's. *This is the first single with a 10 member line-up since Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan. *First Morning Musume single to get an Official Website. *The single received Gold Certification from the RIAJ on September 10, 2012. It is the first Morning Musume single to receive any certification since Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari (2004). *Tanaka Reina and Sayashi Riho are the only members to receive solo lines in The Matenrou Show *6th Generation member Michishige Sayumi gives a comment about the single on Youtube *''The Matenrou Show'' was used in the Panchiko Machine. It's version had Niigaki Risa added in the vocals, but only featured Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, and Mitsui Aika in the video. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 110,475* Videos One•Two•Three File:モーニング娘。 「One・Two・Three」 (MV)|(MV) File:モーニング娘。 「One・Two・Three」 (Dance Shot Ver.)-0|(Dance Shot Ver.) File:Morning Musume One Two Three Another Dance Shot Ver|(Another Dance Shot Ver.) File:モーニング娘。『One・Two・Three』(Close-up Ver.)|(Close-up Ver.) File:Morning Musume - One Two Three (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.)|(Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) File:Morning Musume - One Two Three (Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.)|(Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.) File:Morning Musume - One Two Three (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.)|(Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) File:Morning Musume - One Two Three (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.)|(Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) File:Morning Musume - One Two Three (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver)|(Sayashi Riho Solo Ver) File:Morning Musume - One Two Three (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.)|(Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) File:Morning Musume -One Two Three (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.)|(Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) File:Morning Musume - One Two Three (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.)|(Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) File:Morning Musume - One Two Three (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.)|(Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) File:Morning Musume - One Two Three (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.)|(Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) The Matenrou Show File:Morning Musume The Matenrou Show Dance Shot Ver|(Dance Shot Ver.) External Links * Official Website *Lyrics: One•Two•Three, The Matenrou Show, Watashi no Jidai!, Aisaretai no ni..., Seishun Domannaka Category:Morning Musume Single Category:2012 Single Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:Double A-Side Single Category:10 Members Line-Up